My Worst Choice
by AWK and The Akatsugirls
Summary: The worst Choice I ever made was letting her go. I shouldn't have hurt her like I did. But no. I had to break her heart. Now, As I see her with him, I know how I feel. And it hurts. ItachixOC
1. Chapter 1

**How ya' all doing? Be happy! I updated Evil Angels before I started this ItachiXOC fic! I will alternate between writing the two! Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to my hero; Masashi Kishimoto!**

_The worst choice I ever made was letting her go._

_I shouldn't have hurt her like that._

_I should have held her close._

_But no. _

_I had to break her heart._

_Now, as I watch her with him, I know how I feel._

_And it hurts._

"Itachi- kun?" asked my best friend, Ayu Namikazi.

"Hn?" I said.

"I have to say something to you."

"?" I waited. Expecting another lash out at her dead father or her anger at me for making her come to the Akatsuki with me when she followed me here. I was not expecting a full-out confession.

"I am madly in love with you. I've loved you since we were put on a team together. I've tried to resist my heart so you wouldn't feel awkward, but I sure about this a-a-and I-I h-have t-t-t-to k-k-know i-if y-y-you f-feel the-the same." She said, her voice betraying her at the end. I turned and set my hands on her shoulders. _How do I say this gently?_ I asked my self. I inhaled.

"Ayu," I said, hopes began to fill her eyes. A deep sorrow for her filled my heart. "I'm sorry, but I cannot return your feelings. You are a sister to me. It would be… wrong to tell you that I had strong feelings for you. I'm sorry." I turned away from her as tears began to swell in her eyes. I heard a hurt gasp as she ran out of the room. After an hour, I walked past her room and heard her cries. I was angered. She was a strong one. She cannot cry over something as meaningless as love! I heard Hidan shushing her as she sobbed, asking if he could help. I found this a wonder. It was not in Hidan's nature to be caring. I lied in bed and listened to her cries be calmed. Through the thin walls, I heard the conversation between the two.

"I spent my entire life on him! I gave up my father's trust because I loved him so much! I hated him for making me love him! Now he doesn't care that he dragged me here after everything we've been through! He won't think twice! I've decided I'm going home tomorrow!" She said.

"Why?" Hidan asked.

"So I can get strong enough to send him to the devil myself!" She said, angry with me.

"You don't have to leave to get stronger than him. I'll train you. It's not strength you want, though. You just want to get away from him." Hidan pointed out.

"Like hell I do!" She said. Hidan shushed her.

"You'll get over it. Soon, you will look at him and see the fool he is and laugh at your self and ask how you could have ever loved someone as pathetic as him." Hidan comforted. I rolled over in my bed.

"Hn, idiots. Love is a waist of time." I muttered more towards myself than them. No one needs love to be strong. Love is for family. No one needed to love another other than to continue the clan. Love is unnecessary.

**End chapter one! Ohmygosh I cannot wait to get chapter two up! Will Itachi change his mind? Will Ayu-Chan leave? What's up with Hidan? All of the answers lie in the next chapter(s)! LOL Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Fast update, huh? : 3 I hope you like it! It will all end shortly. Probly next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by my hero; Masashi Kishimoto.**

_The worst choice I ever made was letting her go._

_I shouldn't have hurt her like that._

_I should have held her close._

_But no. _

_I had to break her heart._

_Now, as I watch her with him, I know how I feel._

_And it hurts._

I was sitting behind the base, gazing into the sky, when I heard two people laughing. I drew my gaze down from the clear sky. Hidan and Ayu were walking around, holding hands and laughing. Right now, Ayu's head was thrown back with laughter, a slight blush creeping on her cheeks. White throat exposed. She even had her hair down. I hadn't noticed she's kept it in a braid since I met her. I really looked at her. Slightly pink cheeks, black, silky hair down, a smile on her face. I felt something stir in the pit of my stomach. She was beautiful and happy. But with Hidan. (A/N: Now we know what was up with Hidan!) I tuned my ears into their conversation.

"…Then he jumped out of the basket, scaring Itachi so bad that he choked. Kaori(1) and I were laughing so hard that we were crying!" She said. She was talking about our teammate days.

"Hahaha! Wow! And this was your idea?" Hidan laughed. Ayu shook her head.

"Kaori's. I was against it at first, because, you know, of how I had felt for him, but oh the look on his face was priceless!"

"That must have been the best April fools day in the world!" Hidan said.

"You'd bet! Kaori didn't try anything on me! I told him that the next day!" They laughed again. Ayu's laugh was like a flute, playing a soft lullaby. While Hidan's was like a bear being strangled. Hidan suddenly turned to Ayu and kissed her. I didn't like the sight of it, so I stood up and left. I harshly stormed to my room. What was happening to me? I slammed into Kakuzu, unknowingly.

"What's with you, brat?" he sneered.

"None of your business, old man." I spat. Hidan and Ayu must be doing this to me! I walked into my room and slammed the door. I flopped down on my bed and faced the wall. Unfortunately, there was a window leading out to the back, where Hidan and Ayu still were.

"GAH!" I grunted in anger. I turned my attention to my ceiling and threw a kunai at it. I glared at nothing. I don't love her. I never loved her. I WON'T LOVE HER! What is going on? Why do I feel like this? What is happening to me? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?

"Your jealous. That's what's wrong." Hidan sneered from my door. I didn't realize I had spoken out loud.

"I'm not jealous. Not of you." I spat.

"Whatever." Hidan said starting to leave.

"Hidan."

"Hm?"

"You get her pregnant. I'll kill you." I warned. All Hidan did, was grin.

**There it is.**

**1. Kaori is my OC that I put as their third teammate. Not that hard!**

**Will Itachi admit how he feels for Ayu? Will Ayu accept him after last chapter? Maybe, maybe not. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! We're back! Be prepared, because it ends NOW! Well at the end of this chapter, actually. Enjoy and don't cry! **

**Declaimer: Naruto is owned by genius we know as Masashi Kishimoto.**

_The worst choice I ever made was letting her go._

_I shouldn't have hurt her like that._

_I should have held her close._

_But no. _

_I had to break her heart._

_Now, as I watch her with him, I know how I feel._

_And it hurts._

The next day I woke up and almost everyone was gone on a mission. Kakuzu and Kisame were on solos. Deidara and Sasori and Tobi were gone. Zetsu was probly eating a Girl Scout. The ones here with me were: Pain, Konan, Hidan, and….. Ayu. Great, I was most likely to have another insane flash today. I walked in to the kitchen, where Pain was waiting for me.

"My office. Now." He said. I nodded and followed him into his dark office. He sat behind desk.

"Sit." He commanded. I sat.

"Can you tell me what was wrong with you yesterday?" His Renningan eyes blazed into my own eyes. Now I get why it's so dark.

"I-I don't know. I was just trying to clear my head…. Then I saw Hidan and Ayu… and I-I-I….." What? What was I going to say? "Something stirred inside me…. And, I-I didn't know how to react. I've never felt like that before." I said. Pain nodded.

"I know what's wrong with him." Konan said. I didn't realize she had entered.

"Hn?" I asked.

"Oh?" Pain asked. Konan looked me in the eyes.

"Your in love Itachi. You just know that she doesn't love you anymore." She said. I sat back, awestruck. Was it true? I thought about it. The night I told her I didn't feel that way, I felt guilty. That same night, I was telling myself that I didn't need love when I heard her and Hidan talking. Yesterday, I broke my calm image when I saw kiss. I noticed the beauty I had over looked in the past. I had wanted her to be at _my_ side, laughing about our past. I didn't realize how I felt about her until now… When I couldn't have her.

"Looks like I was right." Konan said.

"No, I can't love her. She's my best friend." I said, more to myself than to them. Pain whistled. Konan sat by me and looked me firmly in the eye it almost scared me.

"Sometimes, your best friend can be your true love." She said, her gaze shifted from me to Pain, who continued whistling. I stood.

"Where are you going?" They asked.

"To get my best friend back." I said, leaving. I began to wonder where she was after an hour of looking for her. _Hidan, you better not have…_I thought. I heard a scream come from Hidan's room. I ran and got there in time to see Hidan's door get busted down from Ayu throwing him at it. I noticed that he was wearing only shorts.

"STAY AS FAR AWAY FROM ME AS POSSIBLE YOU HORMONE CRAZED JERK!" Ayu shrieked. I ran in and grabbed her.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" I asked. She shoved away from me.

"I'm fine, leave me alone." She said, leaving to the back. She tried, but she couldn't hide the tears rolling down her cheeks. I turned to Hidan, who was pulling himself from the wreckage that was once his door. I grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.

"What did you do? Tell me! What the hell did you do?" I said. He grinned.

"I just told her that I wanted some nap time with her." He said. I punched him in the face.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!" I yelled.

"Wrong, you told me not to get her pregnant." He said, earning him self three more punches.

"Hey! All I did was push her sleeve down and she threw me! I was innocent!" He said. That did it. I don't know how many fists he got in the face before Pain and Konan pulled me off of him.

"Calm down Itachi. She's not hurt. She's fine." Pain said.

"Fine my rear, Pain! The poor girl's pride was hurt!" Konan said. I lunged at Hidan again. Pain and Konan caught me before I touched him.

"You go comfort Ayu. We'll handle Hidan." Konan said. I walked to the back. I walked around, cooling down a bit before I found Ayu. She was sitting on the bench I was sitting on yesterday, crying, her left shoulder exposed. I sat by her.

"Are you alright?" I asked gently. She shook her head and pushed away. I sighed and pulled her back.

"Ayu, talk to me. Give me a reason not to run back in there and beat the living hell out of Hidan." I said. She stood and walked away from me, saying nothing. I went after her.

"Ayu, why are you avoiding me?" I asked, keeping up with her.

"Your not allowed to see me cry." She said at last. I caught her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because only some one who loves me can see."

"Who said I don't love you?"

"You."

That was the past." She swung on me. Letting me see her cry.

"I WAISTED THE BEST YEARS OF MY LIFE ON YOU, AND _NOW_ YOU DECIDE TO LOVE ME? YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE AND YOU BLEW IT!" She said. I pulled her close to me.

"It was my worst choice, letting you go. I shouldn't have hurt you like I did, but no. I had to break your heart. When I saw you with Hidan, I realized how I felt. And, I've realized, I love you so much it hurts." I said, closing my eyes. I waited for her to push away again, but she returned my hug, instead.

"I still love you." She whispered. I pulled away, looking at her in shock. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I thought you just said…" I started; she pushed a finger to my lips, silencing me.

"Just because I said you blew it doesn't mean I stopped. I needed someone there, and Hidan was my way out. I kept hoping you'd notice and beat him with in an inch of his life because _you_ wanted _me._" She explained. I pulled her finger away from my mouth and kissed her.

"I guess you never realize what you have until it's gone." I said.

"Then it comes back and surprises you." She said and then kissed me. Now I wasn't afraid to show I loved her. And I don't care who saw. I will shout it to the world. I am madly in love with Ayu Namikazi. It took thirteen years to realize it, but she's mine, and I'm hers.

**I hope you liked it! I could not resist putting this story up. It came to me while I was typing Chapter 2 of Evil Angels! And as I was typing this chapter, I was listening to Avril Lavigne's song "When You're Gone." Now I'm listening to "Complicated"! Haha! Oh the irony! Love you guys! Make sure to review and check out Evil Angels! Cookies for every reviewer! See 'ya!**


End file.
